


It's A Disaster

by PorcelainKitty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Baking, First Kiss, Fluff, Food Fight, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, Saphael, cute vampires try baking, date, lgbtq+, raphael's clothes get destroyed, sort of date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainKitty/pseuds/PorcelainKitty
Summary: Simon is bored beyond death and gets Raphael to bake a cake with him. Raphael knows that it's going to be a disaster.Inspiration prompt- Two people that are horrible in the kitchen bake a cake.





	It's A Disaster

It was going to be a disaster. Raphael wasn’t even sure why he let Simon rope him into this mess. The fledgling had come to his room an hour after the sun had set refusing to leave until he had agreed to whatever plan Simon had for the day. Apparently, the fledgling was bored beyond death, _his words_ and that’s how Raphael found himself in one of DuMort’s big, fancy kitchens with a _Kiss the Cook_ apron protecting his suit. It was that or the very tacky _Vampires Suck_ apron that Simon had unsurprisingly loved.

“Simon, do you have any idea how to bake a cake?” asked Raphael as he felt a throb against his temple, a sure sign of an oncoming headache.

“Uhhmm- Uhh, no; but Raphhhh, it can’t be that difficult! And we do have YouTube and 10 billion videos to help us out here.” Said Simon, waving his phone in the clan leader’s face.

“Dios, stop doing that.” Raphael pushed Simon’s phone that was way too close to his eyes away, “Fine, I’ll play along with your shenanigans for now, but don’t complain when everything goes wrong.”

“Yaaay, Thanks, Raphael.” And with that Simon turned around to gather the ingredients he had bought the day before while Raphael begrudgingly took out the necessary utensils for what he was sure was a disaster waiting to happen.

 

* * *

 

“Fledgling, don’t you _dare_!” Raphael backed away from the kitchen counter as he tried to be as threatening as possible while Simon aimed a flour covered hand at him, and then he attacked.

“ _Simon!_ What’s wrong with you?!?” Raphael tried to dust off the flour that was on his hair and face before his eyes landed on the eggs on the counter when an idea struck him. He picked one up and cracked it on Simon’s head while the fledgling was still distracted with laughing at the clan leader. Raphael wasn’t one for such childish acts but the scandalized look that Simon shot at him was totally worth it.

“Raph, how could you?” Simon yelled. 

“You disobeyed me when I told you to stop the first time so-“

“An egg doesn’t even come close to a few speck of flour on your shirt.” Simon retaliated back before Raphael could finish.

“You say tomato, I say tomah-toh- Simon- What are you –“And with that Raphael ran away, a giggling fledgling with an egg in his hand hot on his tail.

 

* * *

 

“I told you it was going to be a disaster.” Raphael and Simon were seated on the kitchen floor, their clothes covered in ingredients ranging from flour and eggs to milk and the little amount of cake batter that they had somehow managed to make, not that it mattered anymore. “And I can’t believe you ruined another one of my suits.”

“It was you who thought it was a good idea to mush an egg on my head,” Simon said, sticking out his tongue for good measure. “Though it was totally fun and- What? Raph, you gotta agree it was fun!”

Raphael continued to look at Simon with an unimpressed expression even though he could feel a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. “Anyway, why were you even trying to make a cake in the first place? It not like we can eat it, at least not without throwing it up a few hours later.”

Simon looked around refusing to meet the clan leader’s eyes before he muttered something that Raphael couldn’t hear even with his vampire abilities.

“Baby, you gotta speak louder if you want me to hear what you’re saying.”

“Umm, I just, Ijustwantedtospendsometimewithyouasinasortofdateand- and I thought this would be a good idea?”

“You wanted to spend some time with me?” asked Raphael, his momentary shock turning into amusement as Simon turned pink, a surprisingly difficult feat to achieve considering they were vampires. “You know you could have just asked me out on a date if you wanted to.”

Simon whipped his head towards the Clan leader who was now standing in front of him. He scrambled to stand up, tripping over his own feet as he processed what Raphael had just said.

“You- you want to go on a date- with-with me?”

“Did you not hear what I just said?”  Raphael let out a breathy laugh as Simon continued to stare dumbly.

“It’s just, you’re you- and I’m me and-“

Simon never got to finish his sentence as Raphael pulled him into a kiss bringing his arms around Simon’s neck as the fledgling wrapped an arm around his waist. They broke apart, albeit reluctantly with Simon chasing after Raphael a whine leaving his lips.

“Simon- “                                

‘Hey, why did you stop doing that?” Simon asked, a pout gracing his face.

“I think we have something to take care of before we continue this.”

“What’s more important than kissing me Rapha?”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Raphael asked with a raised eye brow as he scanned the kitchen, Simon’s eyes following his movement.

“Oh.”

“I think we should get to cleaning this up, and then maybe we can have a date that doesn’t end in a disaster.”

“HEY! This was a perfectly fun idea for a date-“ Raphael pulls Simon into another kiss, effectively shutting him up before he went into another rant.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be amazing and feel free to leave prompts :D


End file.
